A dynamic loudspeaker operates according to the electrodynamic principle. This sound transducer is also designated as an electrodynamic loudspeaker. Cone loudspeakers are dynamic loudspeakers known as moving coil loudspeakers. The drive of the loudspeaker is designated as a magnet, wherein the magnet can comprise several components such as a magnetic disk, pole disk, magnetic pot, etc.
A loudspeaker with a loudspeaker frame and a magnet is known from DE 1 950 188 A1. DE 80 16 205 U1 shows a loudspeaker with a loudspeaker frame, an upper plate and a permanent magnet. The upper plate has hollow rivets for fastening the loudspeaker frame on the upper side which rivets are formed by pressing in recesses on the opposing side of the upper plate. The permanent magnet is adhered to the underside of the upper plate.